Brutus Beefcake
Beefcake joined the WWF as a heel named Brutus Beefcake in late 1984, managed by "Luscious" Johnny Valiant. Introduced in a vignette that portrayed him as a male stripper, Beefcake was a vain character who dressed in outlandish outfits. As a singles wrestler, he feuded with David Sammartino whom he fought to a double DQ at the inaugural WrestleMania at Madison Square Garden, and WWF World Heavyweight Champion Hulk Hogan. Hogan sought revenge on Beefcake after he and Valiant injured Hogan's protégé, Hillbilly Jim (at a show in San Diego in February 1985); Hillbilly had appeared in Hogan's corner for a match between Hogan and Beefcake. In the summer of 1985, Beefcake began teaming with Greg "The Hammer" Valentine. They became known as The Dream Team. They soon began challenging The U.S. Express (Mike Rotunda and Barry Windham) for the WWF Tag Team Championship. Initially, the U.S. Express successfully met these challenges but, at the August 24 show in the Philadelphia Spectrum, The Dream Team won the title after Beefcake rubbed Valiant’s lit cigar into Windham’s eye. They defended the belts for eight months, primarily from a reformed U.S. Express (Dan Spivey replaced the departed Windham) and The British Bulldogs. At WrestleMania 2, in Rosemont, Illinois, The Dream Team lost the title to The British Bulldogs. They were unsuccessful in rematches for the title and soon dropped to mid-card status. The Dream Team broke up at WrestleMania III. After defeating The Rougeau Brothers at the pay-per-view, the team had an argument and Beefcake was left in the ring while Valentine and Valiant left with Dino Bravo. This provided the impetus for Beefcake to turn face. In the next match on the show, Beefcake helped Roddy Piper to defeat Adrian Adonis, reviving Piper after Adonis had rendered him unconscious. Per match stipulations, Adonis would have his head shaved. Beefcake undertook this task and against his own wishes, earned the nickname "The Barber". Thereafter, Beefcake started bringing garden shears (with the handles taped to resemble barber poles) to the ring, and using a sleeper hold (hitherto a speciality of both Piper and Adonis, used heavily by both in their WrestleMania III match) as his finishing move. After a match, he would strut around the ring, "snipping" his fingers like scissors to indicate he was about to cut his defeated opponent's hair. As he did (using either his shears or an electric razor) he would throw handfuls of hair into the air for the amusement of his fans. After coming out on top of a feud with former partner Valentine and ex-manager Valiant, Beefcake feuded with Intercontinental Heavyweight Champion The Honky Tonk Man. Beefcake vowed to not only win the title, but put Honky to sleep and cut his duck's tail. Beefcake never made good on that vow, since Honky got himself disqualified from most of their matches (wrestling titles generally do not change hands on a disqualification). Honky often had assistance from a mysterious pig-tailed and sunglassed blonde named Peggy Sue (WWF Women's Champion Sherri Martel usually played this character during television tapings and PPV events, but at house shows "she" was Jimmy Hart in drag). Beefcake countered with a "woman" of his own: "Georgina" (George "The Animal" Steele in drag). The feud concluded at WrestleMania IV, where Honky was again disqualified, after interference from Hart. Though Honky escaped with the title and his hair, Beefcake caught Hart towards the end of the match and humiliated him with a partial haircut. Beefcake also feuded with "Outlaw" Ron Bass in 1988, beginning when Bass attacked him after a match on Superstars of Wrestling, lacerating his head with a spur. As a result, the injured Beefcake missed his scheduled Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship match against The Honky Tonk Man at the first SummerSlam event on August 29. He ultimately defeated Bass in a grudge match. Beefcake then feuded with Randy Savage during 1989. On "The Brother Love Show" (an interview segment on WWF Superstars of Wrestling), Beefcake called Savage's new manager, Sensational Sherri, "Scary Sherri," and an angered Savage attacked him and, with the help of Sherri, humiliated him with a haircut. Eventually, the feud became intertwined with one between Hulk Hogan and Zeus (based around the movie No Holds Barred). Hogan was simultaneously involved in his own feud with Savage over the WWF World Heavyweight Title. During his match against Savage, Beefcake was assaulted by Zeus. At SummerSlam, Hogan and Beefcake with their manager, Miss Elizabeth, teamed to defeat Savage and Zeus. The rivalry resumed when, on December 27, No Holds Barred was shown as part of a pay-per-view special called "No Holds Barred: The Movie-The Match." In the match portion of the show (taped two weeks earlier in Nashville, Tennessee), Hogan and Beefcake defeated Savage and Zeus in a steel cage match. At WrestleMania VI, Beefcake became the first person to pin Mr. Perfect on PPV. During the spring and summer of 1990, Beefcake was involved in the Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship tournament and, along with opponent Dino Bravo, were counted-out in the first round. Beefcake was scheduled for a WrestleMania VI re-match, this time for the Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship against Mr. Perfect at SummerSlam, however, Beefcake was involved in a parasailing accident before the match that would leave him out of action for almost two years. For a short time in early 1991, a masked character played by Beefcake appeared on TV. The character would run in during matches and attack various heels (notably Rick Martel, Dino Bravo and Earthquake). He would run in on their matches, punch them a few times, throw a headbutt and immediately retreat. He never wrestled a match and was never given an official name. Beefcake returned in a special appearance on the April 23, 1991 episode of WWF Prime Time Wrestling, and then as a full-time regular in the summer of 1991, hosting an interview segment called "The Barber Shop." The Rockers split up on The Barber Shop when Shawn Michaels superkicked partner Marty Jannetty and threw him through a plate glass window; this turned Michaels heel and began his singles run to stardom. The final Barber Shop segment took place in February 1992. Newly turned heel Sid Justice attacked Beefcake and destroyed the set, building heat for his feud with Hulk Hogan. After this, Beefcake disappeared once again. In early 1993, Beefcake once again returned to the WWF, appearing on Monday Night Raw. Beefcake's facial injury was used in an angle with Money Inc. (Ted DiBiase and Irwin R. Schyster). In what was billed as Beefcake's "comeback match", he defeated DiBiase on Raw by disqualification when DiBiase and Schyster double-teamed him. Schyster then tried to reinjure Beefcake, hitting him with a steel briefcase. Longtime heel manager (and manager of Money Inc). Jimmy Hart turned face by trying to stop his team from hurting Beefcake, and Hulk Hogan returned to the WWF after a one-year hiatus. Hogan and Beefcake teamed for the first time since December 1989, as The Mega-Maniacs, with Hart as their manager. The Mega-Maniacs (with Beefcake wearing a protective facemask) challenged Money Inc. for the Tag Team Championship at WrestleMania IX, and, though gaining some revenge, lost via disqualification. WrestleMania IX was Beefcake's final wrestling appearance on WWF television, although he remained active on the house show circuit. He teamed with Hogan in multiple matches against Money Inc. in June 1993, winning by disqualification. He also defeated Masa Saito on May 3 in Fukuoka, Japan. Following a final tour of Europe from July 9 to August 6, (defeating Terry Taylor in eight straight matches), Brutus left the WWF. In 1994, Beefcake debuted in World Championship Wrestling (WCW). At first, he only made short appearances with Hulk Hogan, who referred to him as Brother Bruti (as he did when they were WWF tag team partners in 1989 and 1993). At that year's Halloween Havoc, following Hogan's cage match victory over Ric Flair, Bruti was revealed as the masked man who had attacked Hogan just before his title match with Flair at Clash of the Champions XXVIII. Leslie subsequently became The Butcher, and formed The Three Faces of Fear with Kevin Sullivan and Avalanche. The Butcher-Hogan feud culminated in a WCW World Heavyweight Title match at Starrcade, which The Butcher lost. The Butcher continued wrestling for some time after The Three Faces of Fear broke up in May 1995, then became amnesic, as The Man with No Name. Leslie rejoined Sullivan in his new stable The Dungeon of Doom, as The Zodiac, a character wearing black and white face paint and only ever saying, "Yes, no, yes, no!" The Dungeon of Doom feuded with Hogan for most of the remainder of 1995. Hogan eventually turned Zodiac against his stablemates by revealing him as a mole. After leaving The Dungeon of Doom, Leslie became The Booty Man, and his gimmick was that of a man infatuated with his own buttocks, shaking them on the way to the ring and during matches. His signature move was a high knee (a homonym of "hiney"). He was accompanied to the ring by Kimberly Page (who became known as The Booty Babe), and feuded with Diamond Dallas Page (at the time, Kimberly's real-life husband). The Booty Man, like Beefcake's other WCW gimmicks, did not last long. When the nWo started, he attempted to join by wearing an nWo shirt and presenting a birthday cake to Hollywood Hogan after the latter won the WCW World Heavyweight Championship at WCW Hog Wild, but was instead attacked by Scott Hall, Kevin Nash and Hogan. Brutus then left WCW for eighteen months. In the final segment of the February 23, 1998 edition of Monday Nitro, Beefcake returned as The Disciple, the bodyguard of Hollywood Hogan. He was almost unrecognizable at first, with a full beard, sunglasses, and nWo-styled biker attire. His true identity was later revealed onscreen by Roddy Piper, during his feud with Hogan. The Disciple accompanied Hogan to the ring for his matches, and would often be called on to assist in beating down an opponent, often using his new finishing move, "The Apocalypse". After Hogan became the WCW World Heavyweight Champion in April, these beatdowns often included the title belt itself, which The Disciple would drape over his shoulder before performing The Apocalypse, driving its centerplate into the victim's face on the way down. The Disciple was abducted by The Warrior during Warrior's feud with Hogan, and was later seen hanging from his feet backstage. After being brainwashed by The Warrior, he turned on Hogan and became the second member of Warrior's One Warrior Nation. After Warrior left WCW, The Disciple's push largely diminished and he spent the remainder of his time in WCW as a jobber. His last WCW PPV match was the World War 3 battle royal on November 22, 1998. In his final televised match, aired on the November 6, 1999 WCW WorldWide, he wore attire much like he did in his early WWF days as Brutus Beefcake (though still under the Disciple ring name) as he lost to Hacksaw Jim Duggan. On April 6, 2019, Beefcake was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame class of 2019 by Hulk Hogan.Category:WWE Hall of Fame Inductees Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions